


Soft light of day

by katiebuttercup



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Spock contemplates his lovers





	Soft light of day

Spock wakes before his lovers, however this morning he finds himself reluctant to untangle himself from his bed mates. He takes a moment to indulge in his human desire to simply enjoy a moment with his lovers. With no other intention then to bask in the warmth of their bodies and the soft, soothing mumur of their thoughts at the back of his head. 

Beneath him Jim lies, all long lines and suppressed power hidden in lean muscle, on top of him Lenore is soft curves and sunkissed skin touched by an earth sun. One of Lenore’s fingers rest on the tip of his ear-The doctor’s curiosity at the sharp slant of his ears was a source of amusement even though he had been self conscious of the difference between him and his lovers at the start of their-romantic entanglement -Lenore has whispered, as he was wrapped inside her how beautiful she thought his ears were-how delicate and precious-many of the endearments Lenore bestowed on him were said in such moments-on duty their relationship was much more spirited. Jim had almost spit out his drink when Spock has called his relationship with Lenore “spirited”

Jim. 

Jim’s chest was warm beneath Spock’s cheek, his human heart a constant. Spock sweeps his hand up Jim’s stomach, it’s firm to the touch the captain liked to work out and Spock appreciated the dedication. 

Jim’s hair was gold in the light, a contrast to the darkness of his and Lenore’s. Spock never got tired of contrasting his lovers hair. How Jim’s hair reminded him of Vulcan’s sun, of shimmering days in his planet’s heat. When he was with Jim he is warm, no-he burned and when he was with Jim he wasn’t afraid of it. Lenore’s hair, long and flowing down her back reminds him of his first days on Earth, on the chaotic hub of humanity, it’s passion and dedication. He loved tangling his fingers through Lenore’s hair, the texture of it against the sensitive pads of his fingers. She called it her one beauty, her mouth quirking in humour. Spock has a numeralised list of Lenore’s beauty but her hair is a fascination he cannot quench. 

Jim is what he hopes his human half can become, nurtured here on the Enterprise in a way it could never be on Vulcan no matter how hard Amanda had tried. Jim is the best of Starfleet; noble and dashing and so handsome it sometimes hits Spock as a physical thing. With Jim, Spock wants with a ferocity he never thought could live in his Vulcan heart. 

Lenore shifts in her sleep and her finger traces the shell of his ear. He shudders at her touch, so precise even in sleep his doctor. 

Her touch makes him nestle into Jim’s strong embrace, touch begat touch, a perfect circle, a triumvirate. 

Perfect


End file.
